Luz y Sombra una nueva pareja en shinnoh
by Yukiko.Alonso
Summary: un extraño entrenador y una alegre chica en una mision secreta se encuentran y deciden viajar juntos eso les acarreara muchos problemas a ambos ¿conseguira el entrenador cumplir su sueño?¿conseguira la criadora cumplir su mision? leanlo para saberlo.
1. Shadow

ola este es mi primer fic, lo he escrito con mi hermano y el lo sube en forosdz. dejen sus reviews ya sean buenos o malos. Sin más espera les dejo el capitulo.

**diclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, los personajes si son inventados por mi.

Capitulo 1 "Shadow"

Aquel bache me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando por la ventanilla, suspire con resignación.

-¿queda mucho mama?-pregunte mirando a mi madre

-ya estamos cerca, ten un poco de paciencia-respondió mi madre. Suspire exasperado y me resigne a esperar, cuando volví a recordar lo sucedido.

"Flashback"

Me encontraba sentado en aquel parque que tanto me gustaba, donde solía ir cuando me enfadaba y esa vez estaba muy enfadado ya que hacia poco me habían dicho mis padres que nos mudábamos mi madre y yo a Shinnoh, pero yo no quería ir, a mi me gustaba mi pueblecito de la región Hoenn. No entendía porque teníamos que mudarnos a Shinnoh, pero mi padre había sido muy claro, si no quería entrenar para sucederle en su posición debía ganar todos los gimnasios de la región Shinnoh donde me esperaba mi tío Acerón.

"Fin del flashbak"

Así que allí me encontraba, listo para empezar a viajar por Shinnoh, estaba perdido en mis ensoñaciones cuando mi madre dijo:

-ya hemos llegado Shadow-

Levante la mirada y ví la ciudad canal.

La ciudad estaba dividida por un río que dividía la ciudad en dos partes unidas por un puente, para mi pesar observe que no había ningún parque. Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, que me dejo impresionado por su tamaño y color azul igual que el del río.

-sube a tu cuarto, cámbiate de ropa y ve al gimnasio a saludar a tu tío-dijo mi madre

-si madre- la respondí con pesadumbre mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba ví que la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de una cama y un espejo de cuerpo entero, encima de la cama estaba mi ropa nueva, me la puse y me mire en el espejo, en el espejo estaba reflejada la imagen de un chico de 16 años de pelo negro, corto y con el flequillo en punta, de constitución atlética, que vestía una camiseta roja de manga corta y sobre esta una chaqueta negra y una mochila colgada de un hombro, un cinturón negro para colocar pokeballs, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unas playeras de color negro con franjas rojas, pero lo mas destacable de su aspecto eran unos ojos rojos que destacaban del resto.

-"por lo menos la ropa me queda bien"-pensé con cierta ironía llene la mochila con objetos indispensables para mi viaje y baje a despedirme de mi madre que me esperaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Salí de casa y mientras me dirigía al gimnasio, en un callejón, escuche el sonido de un Pokemon herido y sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ver que ocurría al llegar allí encontré a un pequeño Aron herido, en ese momento pensé:

-"que hace aquí este Pokemon, Aron es un Pokemon de la región Hoenn-pensé mientras recogía al pequeño aron y con una poción lo cure y me lo lleve conmigo al gimnasio. Al llegar me encontré con Acerón que se sorprendió al ver a Aron.

-¡mi aron¡-exclamo Acerón mientras cogía a Aron de mis brazos-¿donde te habías metido?, Aggron estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo regañando a Aron. Se giro hacia mi y al verme los ojos dio un respingo.

-Shadow ¿eres tu?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-por supuesto tío Acerón-respondí y al instante me encontraba en un abrazo de mi tío luchando por intentar escapar de el.

-como has crecido Shadow-dijo alegremente

-no…puedo…respirar- dije entrecortadamente

-upss-respondió al tiempo que me soltaba-perdón-.

Al bajar la mirada encontré al Aron pegado a mí, Acerón también lo vio y me dijo:

-parece que a este pequeñín le has gustado-dijo-aun no tienes tu primer Pokemon ¿verdad?-.

-No, aun no-respondí.

-Pues perfecto-exclamó-este aron será tu primer Pokemon y te acompañara en tu viaje-dijo al tiempo que me entregaba a Aron.

-Gracias-respondí sin un atisbo de emoción al tiempo que cogía una pokebola y capturaba a Aron-bien ya que tengo a mi primer Pokemon y esta pokedex no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dije mientras me marchaba.

-espera aun no…-empezó a decir pero yo ya me había ido-porque todos los jóvenes de mi familia me odian-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fuera del gimnasio y con mi primer Pokemon emprendí el camino que me llevaría al pueblo Aromaflor y al principio de mi viaje que me acercaría a cumplir mi sueño


	2. Lamia

ola soy yukiko, aqui les dejo el capitulo 2.

**diclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, los personajes si son inventados por mi.

Capitulo 2 "Lamia"

-Despierta, despierta – oía mientras notaba como alguien me zarandeaba. La chica abrio sus ojos con lentitud al reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

-que sucede mama- gruño la chica con voz soñolienta.

-la vieja Agatha a convocado una reunión urgente y ha llamado a todo el pueblo- respondió con voz cansada una mujer menuda, con el pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules como el hielo. La mire con curiosidad mientras la observaba buscar algo en el armario de mi pequeña habitación.

-levántate de una vez, Lamia- dijo mientras se volvía hacia mi y dejaba mi ropa al borde de mi cama, para después darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina de la que salía un rico olor a comida y café.

Comencé a levantarme con toda la rapidez que mi cuerpo me dejaba, con lentitud me puse la ropa que mi madre me había dejado a los pies de mi cama, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era mi favorita, esta consistía de unos shorts cortos blancos y una camiseta azul de manga larga, me eche una mirada en el espejo mientras me recogía mi largo pelo castaño en una cola alta, contemple unos segundos el reflejo de aquella chica de 16 años recién cumplidos y de ojos color azul hielo heredados de mi madre que me devolvía la mirada con expresión soñolienta.

-¡baja ya Lamia, el desayuno esta listo!-me grito mi madre desde el pie de las escaleras.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con tan mala suerte que al poner el pie en el primer escalón resbale y acabe de bajar las escaleras de culo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-si –conteste levantándome del suelo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-ten mas cuidado ya sabes que eres un poco patosa cielo- dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Me senté en la silla de enfrente de mi madre y devore el desayuno compuesto de un tazón de cereales y un zumo de naranja.

Me levante de la mesa en cuanto termine el desayuno y me dirigí corriendo a dejarlo en el fregadero de la cocina, para después dirigirme a la puerta de la entrada a calzarme mis botas blancas y azules y ponerme el abrigo mas grueso que tenia. En ese momento apareció mi madre en la puerta que entraba a la cocina y dijo – yo no puedo ir, tengo demasiado trabajo en casa. Dale un beso a Agatha de mi parte-

-lo haré mama- dije mientras salía de casa.

-esta chica siempre tan alocada- murmuro mi madre.

Salí a la calle y la nieve me golpeo en la cara. "este día nieva mas fuerte de lo normal" pensé mientras me tapaba la cara con la bufanda. Me pare unos segundos a contemplar el paisaje nevado de la ciudad puntaneva. Eche a andar en dirección al templo puntaneva. Atravesé las puertas del templo para llegar a la sala destinada para las reuniones y contemple sorprendida que la mayoría del pueblo ya se encontraba allí. Me dirigí con rapidez hasta un asiento vacío en una de las primeras filas. Espere un rato que se me hizo eterno, mientras escuchaba aquel alboroto comencé a pensar en lo que tendría para comer mas tarde. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que todo el mundo se callaba y tomaba asiento hasta que la voz de la vieja Agatha resonó en la sala sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

La vieja Agatha era la chamana del templo, una mujer mayor de unos 85 años con el pelo blanco y unos ojos de color azul hielo como los míos pero que estos parecían saberlo todo.

-buenos días pueblo puntaneva, os he llamado por un asunto muy importante, un objeto sagrado que estaba guardado en el templo a sido robado, es preciso enviar a alguien a recuperar dicho objeto. Si hay alguien entre los presentes dispuesto a aceptar esta misión que venga hasta aquí.-

En ese momento paso por mi mente la idea de dejar el pueblo y conocer lugares y Pokemon lejanos y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara me levante de un salto y me dirigí rápidamente hasta la vieja chamana, la sonrisa dejo paso a un gran sonrojo cuando sentí todas las miradas puestas sobre mi, cuando llegue al lado de la chamana me miro con una ligera sonrisa, me dijo que la siguiera a una sala mas privada, por el camino llamo a uno de los sacerdotes del templo y le dijo que se encargara de tranquilizar al pueblo y enviarlos a sus casas.

Llegamos a una sala que parecía un despacho con una chimenea encendida que calentaba la habitación, me quede observando la chimenea hasta que oí que me hablaban.

-así que quieres aceptar esta misión-

-si- dije con seguridad volviéndome hacia la voz para encontrarme con la chamana que me miraba seria.

-¿eres consciente de a lo que te enfrentaras a muchos peligros?-dijo con preocupación.

- si soy consciente de a lo que me enfrento- dije con una sonrisa.

-no creo que tu madre este de acuerdo con esto- respondió.

-pero tu podrías convencerla ¿verdad, abuela? Sabes las ganas que tengo de salir del pueblo-dije poniendo mi mejor carita de perrito abandonado y dando énfasis a la palabra abuela, sabia que no podía negarme nada cuando la llamaba así y pensaba utilizar eso a mi favor.

-ummm...…- reflexiono unos segundos pare después llamar al sacerdote que se había encargado de tranquilizar al pueblo, mi abuela se acerco al escritorio y escribió un mensaje, cuando termino de escribir le entrego el mensaje al sacerdote.

-entrégale este mensaje a mi hija por favor-dijo seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre la miro con curiosidad pero hizo lo que le pidió, cuando el hombre abandono la habitación se volvió hacia mi.

-sígueme tengo algo que te resultara útil en esta misión- la seguí saltando de alegría. Me guío hasta su habitación, era una habitación sencillamente decorada con muebles blancos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser realmente linda y acogedora.

La vi dirigirse hacia una cómoda que había en un rincón, cogio algo de uno de los cajones y se dirigió hacia mí.

-cuídalo mucho- dijo mientras me entregaba una pokeball. La mire confundida y curiosa.

- es un spheal que atrape en un viaje a hoenn cuando tenia tu edad, pero preferiría que utilizaras tus propios pokémons- dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias- respondí aun shokeada.

-ja, ja, ja- se río.

-bien lo dejo en tus manos se que podrás hacerlo, pero antes de irte ve a despedirte de tu madre. Ya sabe todo y no te regañara la e pedido que guarde los útiles necesarios para el viaje en una mochila y que te entregue una pokedex que le preste a ella cuando era joven-la abrace agradecida. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi casa, al salir la oí murmurar.-buena suerte, cariño-

Cuando llegue a casa mi madre ya me estaba esperando en el salón, me miro con seriedad pero no me dijo nada."Gracias abuela" pensé. Se dirigió hacia un rincón y saco una pequeña mochila.

-toma- dijo mientras me pasaba la mochila.

-te he puesto algo de comida, ropa ligera, algunas pokeball y un saco de dormir-la mire sorprendida."¿Como puede entrar todo eso en una mochila?"

Me sonrío al ver mi cara cuando mire la mochila y no pudo contener una carcajada.

-solo hay que organizarlo un poco, cariño- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-no se como has conseguido convencer a tu abuela pero aun así quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, mira por donde caminas cielo sabes que eres un poco torpe y come bien-dijo mirándome preocupada.

-si mama-le respondí entre riéndome y enfadada.

La abrace con fuerza y ella me devolvió el abrazo, cuando nos separamos me dio un beso en la frente.

-casi se me olvida, toma- dijo sacando una pokedex de un cajon del aparador.

La cogí y la puse en un bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-adiós mama- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para comenzar un viaje que me prometía aventuras y emociones nuevas e insospechadas.

-ten cuidado cariño-dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

Así partí hacia la ciudad Vetusta donde esperaba encontrar alguna pista de esos bandidos.

bueno aqui tienen el cap 2, el martes subire en cap 3. Espero sus reviews, si no me llega ninguno me desanimo y no me entran ganas de seguir con la historia. Si a alguien le gusta o no le gusta que me lo diga e intentare mejorar. 1 bss.


	3. La primera captura

ola soy yukiko, aqui les dejo el capitulo 3.

**diclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, los personajes si son inventados por mi.

Capitulo 3 "La primera captura"

Volví la mirada a ciudad canal y suspire pensando en el largo camino que tenia que recorrer, dirigí la mirada hacia el bosque que tenia delante y que tenia que cruzar para llegar al siguiente pueblo, tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fije que entraba en el bosque hasta estar en lo mas profundo de este. El bosque era muy denso pero estaba en primavera por lo que estaba precioso; los árboles rebosantes de vida con sus hojas nuevas, las flores de vivos y variados colores cubrían el suelo, enjambres de combees volaban de flor en flor recolectando el dulce néctar y de vez en cuando algún pequeño Pokemon alzaba la cabeza entre la hierba.

-"Seguro que aquí capturo a mi primer Pokemon"-pensé muy seguro de mi mismo, seguí andando por el bosque pero no encontré ningún Pokemon que me gustase y estaba anocheciendo, acampe en un claro del bosque, comí comida echa por mi por lo que estaba asquerosa ya que mi habilidad para cocinar era nula y me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente me desperté con un ruido y vi a un bibarel buscando mis provisiones y al encontrar las sobras de ayer se las comió lo que le provoco una mueca de asco y un gran enfado, mientras gritaba su enfado recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a pelear contra el.

-¡Quieto¡-grite al tiempo que sacaba la pokeball de aron y la lanzaba-bien aron este será nuestro primer combate, da lo mejor de ti mismo-dije motivando al pequeño aron-vamos aron usa placaje-dije, el pequeño Pokemon se lanzo contra el bibarel golpeándole pero sin hacerle mucho daño, y sin dar tiempo a aron a separarle le mordió con sus dos dientes.

-Maldita sea, ese bibarel esta a un nivel alto y sabe usar hipercolmillo-dije preocupado al tiempo que aron se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo- aron ataca con todo, garrametal-dije motivado pero el pequeño Pokemon me miro confundido-"oh no, se me olvido que aron es un Pokemon muy pequeño para ese ataque"-pensé, en ese momento bibarel lanzo un potente pistola agua que impacto de lleno en aron noqueándolo.

-"Solo puedo hacer una cosa"-pensé sacando la pokeball de aron y devolviéndolo a esta-retirada estratégica- dije al tiempo que echaba a correr en dirección al siguiente pueblo, en carrera cogí mis cosas y seguí corriendo cosa innecesaria ya que a bibarel le había sentado mal la comida y se encontraba mal. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al centro Pokemon del pueblo que al parecer se llamaba pueblo Aromaflor entre corriendo y le dije a la enfermera Joy:

-enfermera Joy mi aron esta herido cúralo-la exigí.

-de acuerdo lo haré cálmate y espera que te llamen en la sala de espera- me contesto cogiendo la pokeball de aron-no deberías haber dejado que se debilitara tanto hiciste mal-me dijo.

-si no hubiera hecho lo que hice aron estaría peor- le conteste con desdén al tiempo que me dirigía a la sala de espera, al llegar allí ví que había una chica rubia sentada en otro sofá, me senté en un sofá y espere, al cabo de un rato la chica se me acerco, se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿estas bien, guapo?-me susurro en la oreja

-déjame en paz-le dije alejándome y yéndome al sofá en el que estaba sentada la chica

-eres un idiota, solo me preocupaba-me grito desde el otro extremo de la sala

-bah-dije sin ni siquiera mirarla

Al cabo de un par de horas la enfermera Joy me llamo diciéndome que aron estaba curado, cogí su pokeball (con aron dentro) y salí del centro Pokemon.

-al menos podrías dar las gracias-me grito desde dentro

-no tengo por que darlas es tu trabajo-le conteste también gritando.

Me fui hacia una plaza y en el camino escuché conversaciones sobre un shinx que llevaba semanas robándoles la comida y no habían conseguido atraparle.

-"un Pokemon tan inteligente como para tener persiguiéndole a un pueblo entero y aun así apañárselas para seguir robando comido, lo tengo que capturar, llegue a la plaza y allí saque a aron y le dije que me enseñara los movimientos que sabia hacer, solo sabia hacer placaje y fortaleza

-"esto no esta bien no son suficientes para vencer a un shinx entrenado, pero tengo una idea que me puede servir"-pensé

Estuve unas horas entrenando y raíz de aquello tuve la rutina de entrenar todos los días por la tardes. Volví al centro Pokemon donde devolví a aron a la enfermera, que me miro con malos ojos, me acosté en mi habitación y me dormí puliendo los detalles de mi estrategia.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, recogí a aron y me fui al bosque para encontrar a aron, además de mi mochila llevaba una bolsa con varios objetos alargados de metro y medio, llegue al bosque y me puse a trabajar en los objetos colocándolos alrededor del claro que había elegido como arena de combate, coloque comida en el centro del claro para atraer a shinx y espere, al cabo de una hora apareció shinx, salte al claro y saque a aron para retar al shinx al combate.

-vamos shinx te reto a un combate- le grite y aron hizo otro tanto con un pequeño rugido-al venir aquí ya has perdido shinx-le mire despreocupado-bien aron empieza usando fortaleza-dije, pero shinx era mas rápido y golpeo a aron con placaje que apenas le hizo daño por sus dos tipos (acero y roca ambos resistentes al los ataques normales),

Después de recibir el impacto aron brillo y aumento su fortaleza.

-bien echo aron ahora usa fortaleza otra vez-dije pero shinx ataco primero usando ataque rápido, que tampoco hizo daño a aron por su defensa aumentada, aron brillo y volvió a aumentar su defensa.

-vamos aron fortaleza una vez mas-dije al tiempo que shinx volvía a golpear con ataque rápido que hizo aun menos daño que el anterior, aron volvió a brillas y aumento aun mas su defensa.

-bien hecho aron usa fortaleza una ultima vez-dije, esta vez shinx no ataco ya que estaba almacenando energía en su cuerpo-"esta usando carga, el próximo ataque será eléctrico"-pensé con una sonrisa, aron volvió a brillas y aumento su defensa al máximo.

-aron no hagas nada y deja que te ataque con su ataque-dije al tiempo que aron me miraba confundido pero no se movió en ese momento shinx soltó un poderoso chispa que se dirigía rápidamente hacia aron, el pequeño aron espero cerro los ojos y espero un impacto que no ocurrió ya que el chispa se había desviado y había caído entre los árboles, aron y shinx estaban confundidos, shinx siguió atacando con ataques eléctricos y normales pero estaba cansada y mi aron no ya que no había tenido que moverse ni atacar y ninguno de los ataques del shinx tenían efecto sobre el.

-shinx ríndete no tienes oportunidades de ganar y nosotros no te estamos atacando y podríamos noquearte para capturarte, tu eliges o entras tu solo en la pokeball o te noqueamos y capturamos-grite al shinx, el shinx agacho la cabeza y lo pensó un poco al final acepto, lancé una pokeball que brillo tres veces y se paro.

-"sabia que eras un Pokemon inteligente"-pensé-gracias aron-dije al pequeño Pokemon que gruño complacido al tiempo que lo devolvía a su pokeball, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a los árboles del borde del claro para comprobar el poder eléctrico del shinx recogí todos los objetos alargados, que eran barras de metal que había clavado en la tierra y había usado a modo de pararrayos para que los ataques del shinx no acertaran a aron pero shinx había calcinado las diez barras que llevaba.

-"ese shinx es mas fuerte de lo que parecía si hubiera atacado otra vez hubiera tenido problemas"-pensé alegremente, me dirigí al centro Pokemon y allí recuperaron a mis Pokemons y me los lleve a la plaza para que entrenaran juntos y para que shinx y yo nos empezáramos a conocer, volví al centro Pokemon por la noche con los Pokemon agotados lo que provoco una severa mirada de la enfermera Joy y un sermón sobre el cuidado de los Pokemon, al cabo de media hora de sermón no agente mas y dije:

-recogeré mis Pokemon por la mañana tenlos listos para entonces-dije al tiempo que me marchaba.

-eres un…-dijo la enfermera Joy.

-guárdate tus comentarios para alguien a quienes le importen- dije cortándola para que no dijera alguna cosa sobre mi. Subí a mi habitación y feliz por haber capturado mi primer Pokemon m e dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté, desayune mi comida con cara de asco y baje a recoger mis Pokemon, allí estaba la enfermera Joy que me dio mis Pokemon al tiempo que pensaba:

-"lastima que sea tan idiota porque es tan guapo"-pensó con un brillo en los ojos. Salí de pueblo Aromaflor y al día siguiente llegue a ciudad vetusta cuando divise la ciudad el estomago me empezó a gruñir, saque los restos de comida que llevaba pero los tire con una mueca de asco al primer bocado, resignado a esperar a llegar a la ciudad y comer en un restaurante pensé:

-"Necesito una acompañante que sepa cocinar, si no me moriré de hambre"-pensé tristemente al tiempo que entraba en ciudad vetusta.

Bueno como prometi aqui esta el cap 3,si alguien quiere que continue con la historia que me lo diga,y subire el cap 4. 1 bss Yukiko.


	4. Susto en la cueva y el team galaxy

Bueno aqui subo otro cap por que Sakura me lo pidio. Espero que os guste y dejeis muchos reviews. 1 Bsss

Capitulo 4 "Susto en la cueva y el team galaxy"

Me desperté cuando un rayo de sol me golpeo en la cara, me incorpore lentamente observando el hermoso paisaje en el que me encontraba. Había salido de ciudad Puntaneva hacia tres días y aun me encontraba en aquel bosque helado sin rastros de civilización, no es que no me gustara aquel bosque, el sol llegaba hasta las hojas congeladas de los árboles, formando pequeños arco iris de hermosos colores. Suspire y me dispuse a salir de saco de dormir que por suerte encontré en mi mochila el día anterior, "que lista es mi madre" pensé mientras llegaba a mi un sentimiento de añoranza-no debo pensar mas en eso o no encontrare nunca a esos bandidos -, termine de levantarme y me coloque el abrigo, aunque anoche parara de nevar aun hacia frío, me puse las botas, me deshice la trenza que me había hecho para dormir y me peine un poco con los dedos. Cuando termine doble el saco lo mejor que pude y lo guarde en la mochila, me la colgué a la espalda y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, como llevaba haciendo los últimos tres días, y me puse en marcha, hacia un buen día, "por lo menos hoy no nieva" pensé con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Llegue a un gran claro en el que una manada de piloswine y un mamoswine que debía ser su líder pastaban tranquilamente si advertir mi presencia.

Estaba emocionadísima era la primera vez que veía un piloswine, había o ido hablar de ellos a los entrenadores que llegaban hasta ciudad puntaneva, comencé a caminar por el borde del claro dando pataditas a las piedras que encontraba, a un par de pasos de mi había una piedra un poco mas grande que las demás, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi cara y golpee la piedras con mas fuerza de la que había planeado, con tan mala suerte contra la cabeza del mamoswine, que levanto la cabeza y se volvió a mirarme con furia a la vez que soltaba un gruñido ensordecedor.

Trague con fuerza y eche a correr con toda la rapidez que pude mientras era perseguida por toda la manada de piloswine con su líder mamoswine a la cabeza. Me estaban dando alcance cuando a mi izquierda vislumbre una cueva, gire bruscamente hacia la izquierda corriendo desesperadamente hacia la cueva. Conseguí llegar justo cuando el mamoswine estaba a punto de alcanzarme, di gracias a arceus por que la entrada no fuera lo suficientemente grande para que los piloswine pudieran entrar, el mamoswine gruño furioso y se sentó a esperar que yo saliera.

-"tendré que buscar otro camino para salir"-pensé resignada.

Comenze a caminar por un camino hacia en interior de la cueba, cuando gire a la derecha porque el camino se dividia ya no entraba la luz y encendi una linterna que habia en mi mochila. El camino era bastante ancho y habia pequeños cristales morados incrustados en la piedra, llevaba un rato caminando y no encontraba la salida, pare unos segundos a descansar antes de continuar, en ese momento un aire frio me dio en la nuca poniendome haciendo que me estremeciera, me volvi para ver de donde venia el aire pero no habia nada. Comence a caminar casi a correr, tenia la impresión de que alguien me observava, al girar a la izquierda al llegar a una sala de donde salian varios caminos volvi a sentir ese aire frio en la nuca, un escalofrío me recorrió entera, me gire lentamente y choque con algo.

-Ahhhhhhh…-grite asustada.

-chs, chs, chs-se reía con quien había chocado.

Cuando conseguí reducir mi ritmo cardiaco me fije con lo que había chocado.

-Pero si eres un misdreavus. ¿Te parece bonito ir asustando así a la gente?- pregunte entre sorprendida y enfadada. El misdreavus seguía riéndose de mí, me gire muy enfadada y comencé a alejarme de allí.

Llevaba lo que me parecieron horas caminando y no encontraba la salida, pero aquello no era lo que mas me molestaba, lo que mas me molestaba era aquel pequeño misdreavus que no paraba de seguirme y asustarme en cuanto me descuidaba, lo que para mi desgracia era bastante a menudo, pero al misdreavus parecía encantarle asustarme cada 5 minutos y cada vez que me asustaba no paraba de reírse.

-¿Vas a seguirme todo el rato?- le pregunte ya mas que harta.

-Mis, misdreavus- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza, suspire. En ese momento me llego una idea.

-"como no lo he pensado antes, si este bicho vive aquí sabrá como salir"-pensé.

-¿misdreavus sabes como salir de esta cueva?- pregunte esperanzada.

-misdreavus, mis- dijo mientras volvía a asentir.

-¿puedes enseñarme al camino?- pregunte. Misdreavus asintió y comenzó a alejarse por un camino que yo no había visto hasta ahora, le seguí durante un rato que me pareció interminable. Cuando ya estaba pensando en descansar un rato mi estomago gruño ruidosamente, haciendo que me ruborizara.

-je, je, je al parecer ya es la hora de comer o de cenar, seguro que tu también tienes hambre. Abri mi mochila y saque un poco de comida para mi y coloque un poco de comida Pokemon en un cuenco para misdreavus.

-come, la he preparado yo- le dije mientras le sonreía, misdreavus me miro sorprendido.

-mi abuela me enseño cuando era pequeña, mi sueño es convertirme en una gran criadora Pokemon-suspire, ese era mi sueño desde hace ya muchos años.

Cuando terminamos de comer continuamos caminando, al cabo de un rato llegamos a lo que parecía la salida de la cueva, corrí hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir escuche voces en la salida de la cueva, agarre a misdreavus para que no saliera y apague la linterna.

-ssssshh- dije poniéndome el dedo índice en mis labios indicando a misdreavus que guardar silencio.

-ha sido demasiado fácil- decía una voz de hombre. Me asome con cuidado de que no me vieran y pude ver a tres hombres vestidos de negro hablando a unos metros de la salida de la cueva.

-ja, ja si, seguro nos ascenderán por esto- respondió uno de los hombres, parecía el joven de ellos.

-para que creéis que servira esa joya que entregamos en la guarida de ciudad vetusta- agudice mas el oído, aquellos tipos son lo que yo andaba buscando, pero por lo que acababa de oír ellos ya no la tenían lo que para ellos era una simple joya.

-no es una simple joya- dije sin darme cuenta.

-¿quien hay ahí?-el mas mayor de los tres se giro hacia donde yo estaba escondida.

-seguro que solo es un Pokemon salvaje- respondió el hombre que hasta ahora había estado callado.

-no, eso no parecía un Pokemon- dijo el mayor mientras venia hacia donde yo estaba escondida con misdreavus entre mis brazos, al cabo de unos segundos el mayor de los hombres se planto enfrente mía.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- me agarro del brazo y me llevo a donde estaban los otros dos.

-¿de donde la has sacado?-pregunto el chico más joven que parecía tener un par de años más que yo.

-de la entrada de la cueva, nos estaba espiando-le respondió

-Umm… es muy linda, seguro que podemos jugar un rato con ella-dijo el chico mas joven, me miraba con unos ojos grises que contrastaban con su pelo rojo. No me gustaba como me miraba, parecía estar comiéndome con los ojos, aquella mirada me puso alerta.

-yo paso es demasiado joven para mi-dijo un chico de unos 25 años.

-entonces te la puedes quedar, es toda tulla-dijo el mayor mientras me lanzaba al suelo a los pies de aquel chico, solté a misdreavus antes de chocar contra el suelo.

-gracias, te debo una- respondió mientra me agarraba del brazo para levantarme, un asco enorme me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me agarro.

-ola preciosa yo soy Ryu, ¿como te llamas?-me pregunto con una voz seductora lo que me provoco varias arcadas.

-a ti que te importa-dije mirándole desafiante, intentando que me soltara.

-así que eres revende, me gusta-dijo mientras me agarraba del mentón y se acercaba a mi mirando mis labios. En ese momento misdreavus apareció de entre los árboles y le golpeo con placaje alejando a Ryu de mí, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-joder, ¿de donde a salido este bicho?- gruño Ryu. Misdreavus se puso entre Ryu y yo mirándole con odio.

-así que quieres pelea, muy bien, adelante houndoom- dijo Ryu mirándome de una forma que no me gusto para nada. Misdreavus uso spicoonda en un intento de alcanzar a houndoom, pero Ryu fue más rápido y le ordeno a houndoom que lo esquivara.

-de verdad crees que podrás ganar a un comandante del team galaxy? vamos a terminar con esto de una vez, luego acabaremos lo que empezamos sin que nadie nos interrumpa-dijo sonriéndome arrogantemente.

-houndoom ascuas contra ese bicho- misdreavus intento esquivar las ascuas pero no lo consiguió y le dio de lleno, misdreavus callo al suelo bastante herido. Vi que Ryu devolvía a houndoom a su pokeball y se empezaba a acercar a mí, si no hacia algo ya estaría en graves problemas. Comprobe que misdreavus había caído cerca de mi, lo coji entre mis brazos y eche a correr lo mas rápido que podía, no me detuve hasta que llegue a la linde del bosque y a unos metros comenzaba la ciudad Vetusta. Cure a misdreavus hasta que recupero sus fuerzas, le fingí una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-muchas gracias por defenderme misdreavus-le agradecí. Misdreavus me sonrío en respuesta y puso una expresión que identifique como un "de nada".

-deberías de volver a tu cueva, allí estarás a salvo de esos hombres del team galaxy. Misdreavus negó con la cabeza.

-¿te quieres venir conmigo?- pregunte entre asombrada y sorprendida.

-misdreavus, mis- misdreavus comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Busque en mi mochila una pokeball, al verla misdreavus se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un pequeño golpe, entrando en la pokeball. Estaba muy sorprendida, pero no podía pararme ahora esos hombres no tardarían en encontrarme. Corrí entrando así en la ciudad Vetusta.

Si quereis que siga subiendo dejen reviews. Sakura me alegro mucho tu comentario porque eres la primera que comentaa, muchas gracias. 1 Bss Yukiko.


	5. Encuentro inesperado

Hola! por fin subí el cap, espero que os guste y lo sentimos por las faltas pero no tenemos word. Esperamos que os guste.

Capitulo 5 "Un encuentro inesperado"

PDV "Shadow"

Entre en ciudad vetusta y quede maravillado por su tamaño, empecé a dar vueltas por la ciudad buscando una tienda donde vendieran pokenavs, al doblar una esquina vi. Un escaparate donde habían expuestos diferentes modelos de pokenav, entre en la tienda y pregunte al vendedor que tuviera incorporado mapa y teléfono, me mostró varios modelos y escogí uno que era negro con franjas rojas pague al vendedor y salí de la tienda.

PDV "Lamia"

Acababa de entrar en la ciudad vetusta, era bonita pero para mi gusto demasiado grande y con mucha gente vestida de manera muy extraña. Ahora que ya estaba mas tranquila me daba cuenta del calor que hacia.

-"ufff..., cuando llegue al centro Pokemon me pondré ropa mas ligera"- pensé mirando mi grueso abrigo.

delante de mi vi un cartel que indicaba la dirección en donde se encontraba el centro Pokemon, me dirigí tranquilamente por el camino que indicaba el cartel , cuando ya lo vi a lo lejos eche a correr, gire en una esquina y me choque con un chico que acababa de salir de una tienda

PDV "Autor"

-¡Auch!-dijo dolorida la chica-"que extraño he caído en blandito"- pensó sorprendida

-Quítate de encima- dijo enfadado el chico

-upss... lo siento- dijo la chica al tiempo que se levantaba fuertemente sonrojada-"que guapo es"- pensó la chica sonrojándose mas todavía.-Deja que te ayude a levantarte- dijo tendiéndole una mano y sonriéndole

-"que chica mas torpe pero al menos no es fea"- pensó el chico

El chico se levanto ignorando la mano que le tendía la chica

-A ver si miras por donde corres- dijo el chico bruscamente

-¿Y tu que hacías parado en mitad de la calle?- pregunto la chica roja de rabia

-"Que cara mas graciosa pone cuando se enfada, voy a molestarla mas"- pensó el chico maliciosamente- yo no estaba parado, acababa de salir de a tienda además fuiste tu la que me golpeo- dijo el chico mirándola enfadado

-ya te dije que lo sentía así que no me mires de esa manera- dijo la chica al percatarse de la mirada del chico

-eres un peligro para la gente que anda por la calle- dijo el chico de forma hiriente

-como quieras- dijo la chica mientras pasaba de largo y se iba

PDV "Shadow"

La veía marcharse cuando la escuche murmurar:

-Entupido arrogante-murmuro la chica

-¡Te he oído!- la grite, en ese momento se giro, me saco la lengua y echo a correr

-"que chica mas rara"- pensé sorprendido, me di la vuelta y eche a andar hacia el gimnasio decidido a ganar la medalla de gimnasio, entre y quede sorprendido por la cantidad de flores y plantas que allí había, parecía un enorme invernadero y a mi me gustaban mucho las plantas, me agache a observar una rosa especialmente bella cuando oí una voz a mi espalda

-parece que te gustan mis flores- dijo la voz, me gire y vi a una chica de pelo verde, ojos verdes y ropa verde

-"he aquí una chica verde"- pensé sonriendo- si me gustan mucho están muy bien cuidadas

-gracias, pero tu no eres solo un amante de las flores ¿cierto?- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a mis pokeball

-cierto también soy un entrenador Pokemon y vengo a retar al líder, me puedes decir ¿donde esta?- pregunte

-no tendrás que buscar mucho lo tienes delante tuya- respondió la chica

-bien pues entonces yo te reto a un combate de gimnasio- dije desafiante

-mmm... No me gusta pelear con chicos guapos pero no tengo mas remedio escoge a tus tres Pokemon y sígueme- dijo al tiempo que echaba a andar, pero yo me quede quito sorprendido por sus palabras

-¿es necesario tener tres Pokemon?- pregunte- es que solo tengo dos ¿no podemos pelear solo con dos Pokemon?- volví a preguntar

-lo siento necesitas tener tres Pokemon para retarme son la reglas lo siento, pero puedes volver cuando captures otro Pokemon- dijo la chica tristemente

-bueno si no queda mas remedio volveré cuando atrape a mi tercer Pokemon- dije andando hacia la salida

-espera- dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla-este es un regalo de consolación- dijo la chica saliendo corriendo al interior del gimnasio

-"otra chica rara, pero esta muy verde para mi"-pensé sonriendo mientras salía del gimnasio, al salir volví a chocar con alguien pero al fijarme en quien era vi que era un chico de pelo rojo, ojos grises y vestido de negro acompañado por otros dos chicos también vestidos de negro

-"que mala suerte esta vez no es una chica guapa"-pensé- a ver si miras por donde vas cretino- dije enfadado

-fuiste tu el que choco conmigo-me contesto el chico al tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía al lado de sus compañeros- y no te atrevas a llamarme cretino si no quieres que te de una paliza-dijo amenazadoramente

-no me das miedo grandullón resolvámoslo con una batalla Pokemon-dije sacando la pokeball de aron

-de acuerdo niñato- respondió al tiempo que también sacaba una pokeball, pero antes de poder empezar el combate por una esquina de la calle apareció la chica con la que había chocado a la salida de la tienda, la chica al ver a los chicos vestidos de negro se puso pálida y salio corriendo en dirección contraria

-Esa es la chica de la cueva ¡cogedla! pero recordar que es mía-grito a sus dos compañeros, no me gusto como sonó eso así que decidí ayudar a la chica corrí y golpee al chico de pelo rojo derribándolo y quitándole la mochila que llevaba

-¡maldita sea coged a ese crío, me a robado la joya, dejad a la chica la joya es mas importante!- grito desesperado el chico de pelo rojo

-"maldita sea parece que en esta mochila llevan algo muy importante para ellos, y me están alcanzando será mejor que me deshaga de esta mochila, ye le habrá dado tiempo a la chica de escapar"-pensé rápidamente, enseñe la mochila a mis perseguidores y la lance a un callejón, oí como se paraban a recogerla, yo seguí corriendo y no pare hasta llegar por casualidad al centro Pokemon, me detuve en la puerta recuperando el aliento y comprobando que los había despistado, así que entre en el centro Pokemon y mas tranquilo le pedí una habitación a la enfermera Joy

-tienes suerte es la ultima que me queda- dijo la enfermera Joy siempre alegre

Antes de que le diera tiempo escuche una voz conocida a mi espalda que también pedía una habitación

PDV "Lamia"

Me gire para marcharme al centro Pokemon, iba bastante molesta.

-Entupido arrogante-murmure

-¡Te he oído!- le oí gritar, me volví y en un impulso infantil le saque la lengua, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había echo eche a correr, corrí deprisa sin fijarme por donde iba, me di cuenta de que me había perdido al no ver ninguna señal del centro Pokemon por ninguna parte

-"perfecto, por culpa de ese arrogante me perdí- murmure molesta-"ya que me perdí Hare algo de turismo"-pensé, comencé a caminar por las calles, cada vez hacia mas calor

-"con este calor y yo con un abrigo"-pensó pero no se me ocurrió quitármelo, llegue a una plaza muy grande donde había en el centro una estatua en el centro, era una estatua de cuatro Pokemon, me hacerse y leí la inscripción que había al lado

Uno que controla el tiempo

Uno que controla el espacio

Otro es el señor de su mundo

Y el último los controla a todos

-"que extraño, que querrá decir"- pensé confusa-"será mejor que pregunte por donde se va al centro Pokemon"-pensé, al cabo de un rato me dirigía en la dirección que me habían indicado, doble una esquina y delante de un enorme edificio que parecía un invernadero vi a Ryu y al chico de negro a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea, ambos se giraron a mirarme, Ryu grito que me cogieran y salí corriendo lo mas deprisa posible, me sorprendió que no me siguieran cuando habían dicho que me cogieran, no importaba estuve corriendo un buen rato hasta estar segura que no me seguían y me volví a dirigir hacia el centro Pokemon, entre y me acerque al mostrador donde estaba la enfermera joy hablando con un chico vestido de negro que me resultaba familiar, pedí a la enfermera Joy una habitación pero cuando el chico se giro vi que era el chico con el que me había chocado

-"que mala suerte es ese arrogante"- pensé enfadada

PDV "Autor"

-¡Tu!- dijo la chica

-si yo- respondió el chico indiferente

La chica fulmino al chico con la mirada mientras se acercaba al mostrador, el chico la ignoro

-lo siento jovencita, le iba a dar la ultima habitación libre a este chico, supongo que como se conocen no les importara compartir habitación por suerte es una habitación con cama de matrimonio- dijo la enfermera Joy inocentemente, el chico la miro enfadado cogio las llaves

-maldita vieja fea-dijo el chico de forma hiriente-haz lo que quieras mientras no me molestes-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la chica

La enfermera joy se echo a llorar pero la chica la reconforto

-vamos, vamos no lo decía en serio estaba de broma-dijo y cuando ya se le paso el llanto a la enfermera joy alcanzo al chico por las escaleras

-eso que dijiste estuvo mal- le dijo agarrándole del brazo

-a mi no me importa- dijo el chico al tiempo que entraba en una habitación

La habitación era grande, había una cama de matrimonio en el centro, un armario bastante grande y una puerta conducía a un pequeño baño donde había un retrete, un lavabo y una ducha, la chica se tiro en la cama totalmente extendida

-estoy agotada, hoy a sido un día agotador- dijo la chica

-mmm...- gruño el chico mientras dejaba su mochila en un rincón, la abrió y saco un bocadillo. El chico se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a comer, la chica al oler comida levanto la cabeza y miro suplicante al chico. El chico al sentirse observado empezó a molestarse, abrió otra vez la mochila y volvió a sacar otro bocadillo que lanzo a la chica

-comételo, es la cena-dijo el chico cortante mientras volvía a comerse su bocadillo

La chica cogio el bocadillo que le había lanzado el chico y le dio un bocado con hambre

-puaaajjj... que asco. ¿Que lleva esto? ¿Y como te lo puedes comer?-dijo la chica al tiempo que tiraba el bocadillo a la basura

-lleva algo que encontré en la mochila y me lo como porque no tengo otra cosa- dijo el chico sin mirar a la chica

-y por casualidad eso que te encontraste ¿cuando tiempo llevaba muerto? ¿Dos años?- dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y saco dos cajitas que contenían algo parecido a una ensalada de bayas

-toma no te comas eso, podrías morir intoxicado o algo-dijo al tiempo que le daba una de las cajitas y tiraba el bocadillo del chico a la basura. El chico abrió la cajita y vio vayas de diferentes colores, al verlo el chico empezó a olisquear y a remover la comida

-¿tienes que hacer eso?- pregunto la chica molesta

-es que hay algunos tipos de bayas que son venenosas y quería asegurarme-dijo el chico

-ya lo se que te crees que soy tonta-pregunto la chica enfadada

El chico la miro con condescendencia, eso respondía a la pregunta de la chica, el chico empezó a comer y cuando lo probó comprobó que estaba muy bueno

-¿te gusta?-pregunto la chica

-mmm...-gruño el chico encogiéndose de hombros y con la boca llena

-"no dice nada pero se lo sigue comiendo eso significa que le gusta, o por lo menos esta mas bueno que eso que comía, que ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarlo comida"-pensó la chica cuando se le escapo una risita

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto el chico enfadado

-de nada, tu come- respondió inocentemente la chica-por cierto me llamo Lamia, ¿tu como te llamas?- pregunto dulcemente

El chico le miro como pensando si decírselo o no, miro la comida y miro a la chica alternativamente unas cuantas veces

-Shadow-dijo y siguió comiendo

Cuando terminaron Lamia entro a cambiarse al baño y Shadow se quedo en la habitación

PDV "Shadow"

-"Cocina bien y parecía tonta"-pensé satisfecho, me quite las playeras y los calcetines y los metí debajo de la cama me quite la chaqueta y la metí en el armario, al otro lado de la puerta oí a Lamia gritar:

-¡Voy a matar a mi madre!-grito Lamia

Me encogí de hombros saque mi pokenav y empecé a juguetear un rato con el al cabo de un rato oí que Lamia salía del baño y al verla me quede sin respiración

PDV "Lamia"

Me metí en el baño para ponerme el pijama, me coloque enfrente del espejo y me mire, estaba bastante roja y despeinada

-"parezco una salvaje"-pensé

Abrí mi mochila y busque por primera vez el pijama que mi madre había puesto para cuando llegara a climas mas calidos. Me quede sorprendida al encontrar un paquetito en el fondo de mi mochila que era muy ligero, me pregunte que podría ser eso pero conociendo a mi madre nada bueno. Abrí el paquete y saque un camisón blanco de tirantes

-"es muy bonito"- pensé-"pero en que estas pensando Lamia no puedes salir con eso puesto estando Shadow ahí fuera"-me reprendí a mi misma y vi que con el paquetito había una nota

"cariño, es el único pijama ligero que e podido encontrar, espero que te guste y a los chicos también

Me lo puse y comprobé que era muy corto me acababa el camisón por encima de las rodillas y era de un blanco casi transparente

-¡Voy a matar a mi madre!-grite enfadada, no me lo podía creer, mi madre Leia demasiadas comedias románticas

Resignada me solté el pelo y me lo peine, me mire en el espejo para ver el conjunto, suspire y salí del baño

Shadow estaba de espaldas a mi con su pokenav pero al escucharme salir del baño se giro y se quedo mirándome embobado yo sentía mis mejillas arder al cabo de unos segundos muy incómodos Shadow se volvió y se puso otra vez con su pokenav

PDV "Autor"

Lamia se dirigió lo más deprisa posible a la cama y se metió dentro tapándose rápidamente, Shadow se volvió a mirarla pero la chica le daba la espalda

Shadow dejo el pokenav, suspiro y se acostó al lado de Lamia

Los dos estaban bastante tensos por eso no podían dormir

-"no va a cambiar nada por mucho que lo piense, además no esta tan mal Lamia es guapa"-pensó y al instante se reprendió por pensar eso, se tapo mejor con la manta

-oye no tires de la manta que me destapas y tengo frío-gruño Lamia

-pues haberte puesto algo más abrigado-respondió Shadow refiriéndose al pijama que llevaba Lamia

Estuvieron discutiendo hasta pasada la medianoche y después de que entrara la enfermera joy a advertirles que bajaran la voz provoco que empezaran a discutir todavía mas fuerte y por fin cuando la enfermera joy volvió amenazándoles con echarles por fin se durmieron

A la mañana siguiente:

Shadow se despertó al sentir que le oprimían el pecho, abrió lo ojos y se encontró con la cara de Lamia a escasos centímetros de la suya y le estaba abrazando, esto sonrojo al chico y también lo enfado

-Lamia despierta-dije el chico bastante molesto, la chica le miro confundida y el chico le fulmino con la mirada, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban Lamia soltó un grito y al alejarse rápidamente se cayó de la cama por el otro extremo

-¿es que te dedicas a acosar a todos los chicos con los que duermes o que?-pregunto Shadow enfadado, al cabo de unos segundos apareció la cara roja y despeinada de Lamia por el borde de la cama

-Lo...lo...lo siento mucho, yo estaba soñando que abrazaba a un eevee- respondió mas roja que un tomate

-¿acaso tengo cara de eevee?-pregunto el chico enfadado, la chica le miro de arriba a abajo

-definitivamente no- dijo Lamia

El chico se levanto enfadado, se calzo y se puso la chaqueta bruscamente, al hacerlo un papelito cayo del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lamia aun desde el suelo lo vio caer y lo recogió

-¿que es esto?-pregunto al tiempo que lo abría y lo leía en el papelito ponía

"eres un chico muy guapo, llámame" además también había un numero de teléfono y la carita sonriente de gardenia, el chico al ver que Lamia se reía descontroladamente le arrebato el papelito y lo leyó, cuando termino de leerlo se puso rojo de vergüenza y de rabia, arrugo el papelito y lo tiro mientras tenia un flashback del encuentro con gardenia

-esa chica rara debió de ponerme el papelito cuando me dio el beso- dije muy enfadado, Lamia al escuchar esto se rió mas todavía pero en su interior eso del beso no le gusto en absoluto

Shadow cogio su mochila y salio de la habitación muy enfadado y dispuesto a ir a pedirle explicaciones a gardenia, cerro la puerta con un portazo recogió a sus Pokemon y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Fin del capitulo 5 "un encuentro inesperado"

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar la historia, y a obligar a mi hermano a que me ayude jaja, espero vuestros comentarios o criticas constructivas sobre el cap. Gracias x leer.


	6. Infiltrados en el team galaxy

Holaa, hace mucho que no subía un cap, siento la espera pero mi madre nos quito internet. Esperamos que os guste el cap.

INFILTRADOS EN LA GUARIDA DEL TEAM GALAXY

PDV Lamia

Aun me reía rato despues de que Shádow saliera de la habitación.

"como a álguien le puede gustar ese chico arrogante", salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy llorando.

-¿por que lloras?- pregunté preocupada.

-es solo... que ese chico...- dijo la enfermera Joy entre sollozos.

-"Shádow... que desagradable es este chico"-pense molesta.

-no se lo tenga en cuénta enfermera Joy, ese chico es desagradable con todo el mundo- le dije con la esperanza de que dejara de llorar.

-esta bién, ¿que querías?- me preguntó recuperando su buen humor.

-quisiéra llamar por teléfono- contesté amablemente.

-claro, las cabinas están por allí- me señaló el camino y me dirigí hacia allí, me senté en una cabina que estaba un poco apartada del resto y marqué el número de mi abuela, tardó bastante en contestar pero al final contestó, parecía sorprendida por mi llamada.

-hola abuela, ¿que tal estás? dije

-bién, pero estábamos bastante preocupados por tí, ¿has descubierto algo?- me preguntó.

-si, siento no haber llamado antes- "no puedo contarle lo que há ocurrido en la cueva, me haría volver a casa"- pero hé descubierto que los que se llevaron la joya es una organización llamada team galaxy y que tienen una base aquí en Vetusta, pero aun no logro encontrarla- dije evitando mencionar lo que ocurrió en la cueva.

-lo estás haciendo muy bién Lamia pero no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo preocupada.

-tranquila abuela, ya hé conseguido mi primer pokémon, así que te envío a spheal, seguro que le hechas de menos- dije y coloqué la pokeball en el teletransportador y le dí a enviar.

-gracias cariño, ya ha llegado- dijo mientras me mostraba la pokeball

-no te entretengo más, que no has desayunado y óigo tu estómago desde aquí- dijo mientras se reía.

-adiós abuela, me voy a desayunar- colgé y salí del centro pokémon

PDV Shádow

Bajé rapidamente las escaleras, estaba muy enfadado en parte con Lamia por reirse y en parte con Gardenia por colarme ese papelito, me acerqué al mostrador y pedí mis pokémons, La enfermera Joy no tardó en traérmelos.

-aquí están tus pokémons, ya están totalmente curados- dijo la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa, al parecer ya se había olvidado de lo de ayer asi que decidí molestarla más.

-y estarás superfeliz de haberlos curado, ¿no? como si fuera difícil si solo necesitaban dormir- dije friamente.

-inutil-murmure mientras me marchaba.

-pero... pero... yo no...-tartamudeo para luego comenzar a llorar.

-"creo que me he pasado un poco"- pense, pero luego lo olvide y me fui a desayunar a una cafeteria, cuando terminé de desayunar me di una vuelta por la ciudad buscando algun pokémon para capturar, recorri toda la ciudad pero no encontre ningun pokémon que me gustara, estaba a punto de marcharme de la ciudad cuando al doblar la esquina vi a dos hombres que acompañaban al chico con el que me choque al salir del gimnasio, pero lo que mas me alarmo era que llevaban a Lamia inconciente.

-"maldita sea, esa torpe se ha dejado atrapar por esa escoria"-pense preocupado. Pero lo que me sorprendio fue que me preocupara por ella, no deberia importarme pero aun asi me preocupe por ella asi que decidi rescatarla. Los segui hasta llegar a un edificioimponente por el que ya habia pasado antes, vi que los hombres llevaban dentro a Lamia. Me escondi detras de un arbol y empeze a trazar un plan para sacar a Lamia de alli, deduje al ver a todos de uniforme que se trataba de algun tipo de organización, tambien deduje que estaban tramando algo malo ¿por que habian secuestrado a Lamia?, no lo comprendia , por lo poco que sabia de ella era una chica simple, simpatica y un poco atolondrada, no la podia relacionar con una organización secreta, pero aun asi la tenia que sacar de alli antes de que el chico pelirrojo de ayer le hiciera algo a Lamia, y sospechaba lo que el chico queria hacerle, era el momento de entrar en acción.

Saque a Aron y a Shinx, les dije lo que iba a hacer. corri hacia el costado del edificio y alli apoyado en la pared le ordene a aron que hiciera una agujero en el suelo para entrar en el edificio, a los 5 minutos estaba dentro, me encontraba en un pasillo oscuro, oi pasos que se acercaban y me escondi en una sala vacia, me asome para ver quien se acercaba, vi a un chico y una chica de uniforme.

-"que suerte tengo"- pense con una sonrisa, saque a Shinx y le dije que esperara, justo coando pasaban por delante de la puerta, los agarre y los tire dentro de la habitación al tiempo que le decia a shinx:

-Shinx, chispa- Shinx solto una descarga que noqueo a los dos, les quite sus uniformes, los ate y amordaze. Me puse el uniforme del chico y guarde el de la chica, desperte a la chica que se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior y le quite la mordaza.

-si gritas te suelto otra descarga- dije el tiempo que miraba a shinx que estaba soltando pequñas chispas y estaba preparado para atacar, la chica asintio.

-bien, como te llamas?- pregunte

-...Kelly-pregunte.

-bien Kelly, ahora me vas a decir donde estan los calabozos, si lo haces me voy pero si no lo haces...-dije mirando a Shinx que tenia una expresión fiera.

-...de acuerdo, los calabozos estan en el sotano-respondio con la cabeza gacha.

-buena chica-dije poniendole otra vez la mordaza.

-comprenderas que esto es por seguridad-dije mientras devolvia a shinx a su pokeball

-adios, guapa-dije marchandome, llege al sotano sin contra-tiempos y empeze a buscar a Lamia, la encontre en la cenda mas profunda, saque a aron y le ordene que se comiera los barrotes, a los 10 min habia un agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar.

-gracias aron- dije mirando a aron que tenia una mirada satisfecha, lo devolvi a su pokeball y entre en la celda, Lamia estaba tumbada de costado dandome la espalda, la puse boca arriba y comprobe que solo estaba inconsciente, me la cargue al hombro.

-"pesa menos de lo que creia"pense mientras salia de la celda.

-"bien primer paso cumplido ahora solo me queda salir de aqui"- pense mientras empezaba a andar.

PDV Narrador

Shadow llego a un pasillo cuando Lamia empezo a despertarse, esta al abrir los ojos vio el uniforme del team galaxy y empezo a revolverse y a lanzar patadas, una de ellas golpeo a Shadow en el estomago que solto a Lamia.

-se puede saber por que me golpeas- dijo shadow agarrandose el estomago.

-Shadow! que haces tu aqui?- dijo Lamia sorprendida

-piensa, donde te crees que estas, en un restaurante?- dijo Shadow molesto, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Lamia recordo todo.

-tu me has rescatado!?- grito lamia que salto a abrazar a Shadow

-has podido vencer al team galaxy por lo que veo-dijo Lamia mirando el uniforme que llevaba Shadow

-"por que todo el mundo se dedica a abrazarme"-penso shadow mientras se soltaba de Lamia

-pues claro que creias- dijo Shadow mientras se quitaba la mochila y y buscaba algo en ella

-"este chico es un errogante, pero es un entrenador, tengo que convencerle de que me ayude a recuperar la joya"-penso Lamia, Shadow caso otro uniforme del team galaxy pero ese era de chica y se lo dio a Lamia

-pontelo pasaremos desapercibidos-dijo Shadow mientras se colgaba otra vez la mochila

-"no me agrada tener que ponerme un traje del team galaxy, pero no quiero molestar a Shadow en este momento"-penso Lamia. Entraron en una habitación vacia, era gris y estaba muy mal iluminada.

-date prisa y cambiate-dijo Shadow

-que!? aqui!? delante tuya!?- exclamo Lamia roja y sorprendida

-si quieres puedes cambiarte delante de toda la organización- en ese momento Shadow se acordo del chico pelirrojo

-seguro que eso le encantara al chico pelirrojo- dijo Shadow atento a la reacción de Lamia

-ese chico... de que le conoces?- pregunto Lamia

-parece que tiene algun tipo de rango en esta organización- dijo Shadow

-ese chico se llama Ryu... sabes lo que paso en el bosque?- pregunto Lamia perpleja

-no, pero por tu reacción y como te miraba ayer me lo imagino- dijo Shadow, Lamia volteo la cara para que Shadow no la viera llorar, Shadow le puso una mano en el hombro.

-no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, ahora date prisa y cambiate-dijo Shadow intentando animar a Lamia

-de... de acuerdo, pero date la vuelta y no mires-tartamudeo Lamia intentando ocultar que estaba sonrojada. Minutos despues Lamia ya se habia cambiado.

-tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aqui-dijo Shadow mientras abria la puerta de la habitación y salia

-no podemos irnos todavia, tienes que ayudarme- dijo Lamia de manera suplicante mientras agarraba a Shadow del brazo

-de que estas hablando?- dijo Shadow molesto soltandose del agarre de Lamia

-esque... no puedo decirtelo- dijo Lamia bajanda la mirada, Shadow recordo una conversación escuchada en la ciudad

-tiene algo que ver con una joya?-pregunto Shadow

-como lo sabes? no seras un espia del team galaxy- dijo Lamia mirando fijamente a Shadow

-no digas tonterias-dijo Shadow enfadado y le conto lo que escucho en ciudad canal

Flashback

Me digia hacia las afueras de ciudad canal cuando en un callejon escuche unas voces

-la joya de acero esta en la isla hierro, la comandante Mars ya a ido a buscarla, pero dice que le llevara algun tiempo encontrarla, que la cueva es muy grande- decia una voz masculina

-esperemos que el comandante Ryu y el comandante Jupiter consigan las joyas cuanto antes-respondio una voz femenina

-"estaran hablando de anillos"-pense y continue andando

Fin del flashback

-eso fue lo que ocurrio-dijo Shadow

-asi que hay tres joyas- dijo Lamia pensativa y le conto a Shadow su mision de recuperar la joya helada pero no le dijo para que servia.

-no estoy de acuerdo en adentrarme en este edificio, pero tu iras conmigo o sin mi, cierto?-dijo Shadow

-por supuesto- respondio Lamia con decisión

-entonces vamos- dijo Shadow comenzando a caminar.

Intentare subir el siguiente cap cuando consiga internet, quiero agradecer a Sakura Touko por todos sus reviews que me animan a continuar con la historia, muchas gracias, dejen sus reviews ya sean diciendo que les gusta o dejando criticas constructivas. 1 bss Yuki.


End file.
